A Shot in the Dark
by JessieRose
Summary: [complete] What choice did Peter really have when he slipped over to the Dark Side? revised


****

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I posted this a while ago, but decided to come back, and change it a bit. So here it is 'My Shot in the Dark' revised. Tell me what you think. **And once again I have reposted. But this is definitely for the last time.**   
  
A Shot In The Dark.  
  
The Dark side has a lot to offer, you can get a lot out of it, if you know where to look. Not that I had a lot of choice, I chose the dark side so I could live. I mean what is the point of resistance if you're going to die at the end of it? The Dark Lord was raising, getting stronger each day, it wouldn't be long until everyone bowed to his will. So what was the point in resistance? None, whatsoever. And that is why I didn't resist, I joined, joined willingly, well sort of. And think of the rewards the loyal supporters will get at the end of it all, when He rises to power. . .   
  
At Hogwarts I had three firm friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We went through a lot together. We spent seven years of our lives in close contact, we became animagus together, supported each other through thick and thin. Those seven years were some of the best of my life. I left an abusive home, my father had just been killed for his dodgy dealings, and mother turned to the bottle for comfort. She searched for the answer at the bottle of the gin bottle, and when it wasn't there, she simply opened up another. I tried to help her, but it got to a point when we barely spoke. So I threw myself into Hogwarts, and tried to wrap myself into school life, and forget my past. It was really that simple. James and the others never pressed for a recollection of my years before Hogwarts, and when in their company, I could almost forget. Almost. 

When we left we still stayed in contact with each other. In fact I lived quite close to Remus, and often helped him through the difficult time of the month. Sirius was best man at Lily and James' wedding. I was invited of course, and the marriage was beautiful. I had always known James and Lily would end up together, they made a lovely couple. But in some ways I was jealous. Sirius had his flying motorbike, Remus had a job at the ministry, and James his family. I still had nothing. Nothing.  
  
Then when Lily and James had a son, it was a time of celebration. But the jubilation was short lived, a prophesy was made that one day this baby Potter would kill the Dark Lord. James and Lily desperately wanted to protect their son, so Sirius volunteered to be their secret keeper. This worked at first, but then there was a discovery that someone close to the Potters was a spy. Sirius thought it best if I was secret keeper, instead of him. I mean after all who would suspect Peter the Rat? At last, here was my chance to be somebody, to shine above the others. I had a chance to prove myself equal to them. But even with this responsibility upon me I was shunned. Still in the shadow of the great achievers, shining in their reflected glory. But I did not want reflected glory. I wanted my own glory. I was tired of being branded Potter's Friend.   
  
That night I sneaked out of my house, like the Rat I am, and went to join the Dark Lord at the arranged meeting place. The Dark Lord could give me my moment, my place in the spotlight, at last I could have my glory.   
  
"My Lord." I said, bowing low.  
  
"Pettigrew, I trust you have brought me good news." Came a dark, threatening voice.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, my Lord, 'tis very good news."  
  
"Well, get on with it."  
  
Even betraying my friends, I was scared, shaking, shivering, I couldn't believe what I was doing. But I thought of their lives, they had never had a bad day, suffered an ill word, it was time they learnt, life wasn't perfect. Far from it. People you trust most are often those who betray you.   
  
"I know where they are."  
  
"I know where they are, you blundering fool. What I want to know is how to get to them! you better not be wasting my time Wormtail."  
  
"No, no my Lord. I am their secret keeper, the ceremony has just been performed. I can lead you straight to them!" I said, quickly.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed, it was not a nice laugh. "Well done, Wormtail, you shall be rewarded. We shall go their tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" I asked, shaking.  
  
"Yes Wormtail, and if you are lying to me."  
  
"No sir I am not lying." I squealed.  
  
That night I led him to Godric's Hollow, a huge mansion of a house, another resentment I held against my former friends. I watched as he killed the Potters. I could hardly believe what I had done, when I heard Lily scream, I could no longer stand it, I turned and ran., because I was scared. I was weak.   
  
Now I have joined the Dark Side, there is no going back, I cannot reform, even if I want to. But maybe this is not so bad, I mean no one ever suspects the Rat. 

I took a big chance going over to the Dark Side, forsaking my previous life, but I saw a glimpse of glory, of power and clung on to it with all my might. It was certainly a Shot in the Dark, and did it pay off? We shall see. . . 

****

A/N I would love any feedback on this; good or bad. Thanks. 


End file.
